La Magia de Mayo
by Sae-Yagami
Summary: Recordando aquel amor de verano, la enferma Todoko revive aquellos momentos que vivió con aquel joven que hizo que de su corazon naciera un débil nota azul. Basada en la cancion Gogatsu no Mahou de Kalafina. KaraTodoko.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Osomatsu-san le pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Pareja: KaramatsuxTodoko.**

 **Aviso: La portada le pertenece a su respectivo autor, solamente la uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Sin más que decir comenzamos n.n**

* * *

 **La magia de mayo.**

" _Amanecer claro que siempre soñé, de la música silenciosa de las olas"_

Una molestia en sus ojos hizo que los apretara antes de abrirlos para quedar deslumbrada ante la luz del sol que entraba por el gran ventanal de su habitación. Sus cansados ojos rosas tardaron un poco para acostumbrarse ante esa luz, cuando ya podía ver con claridad sintió aquella brisa marina entrar por la ventana haciendo que recordara aquellos días en su niñez cuando iba a jugar a la playa.

-Abuelita, lo siento si te desperté- escuchó una voz infantil- Pero no quería que te perdieras este hermoso amanecer.

Comenzó a incorporarse lentamente hasta quedar sentada en su cama, la pequeña puso almohadas en su espalda para que se recargara en ellas y no hiciera tanto esfuerzo. Y allí estaba la elegante esposa de los Yoshida, su porte no había cambiado, siempre con la cara en alto, fresca y bien vestida. A pesar de que las arrugas decoraban su rostro y que sus cabellos ahora eran una cascada de nieve. Todoko Yoshida seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa del Puerto de Minato. Puesto que se le quedaría a su pequeña nieta, para aquella mujer, esa niña era como verse cincuenta años más joven. La niña trezava su cabello castaño; así como ella cuando niña y adolecente. Lo único diferente en ella eran sus ojos color café oscuro, regalo de su madre, aquella nuera que lucho por quedarse con su hijo.

Dejo de vagar en sus recuerdos, dirigiendo la mirada a aquel paisaje que le regalaba su gran ventanal. La fresca brisa ahora se sentía más fuerte en su cara. El mar con su tranquilo movimiento, interpretaba su danza infinita. El sol asomaba la mitad de su cara aun temeroso.

-Tienes razón Mayu- una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su cara- El amanecer es hermoso el día de hoy.

Su cuerpo se estaba debilitando, aquella enfermedad la consumía; así como el cáncer lo hizo con su esposo. Sin embargo apreciaba tener fuerzas aun, para ver el mar que tanto apreciaba.

-Abuelita Todoko, mira que bonito azul tiene el mar el día de hoy.

-Mayu ¿Qué día es hoy?

La niña puso un dedo en su mentón contando los días que habían pasado.

-Hoy inicia mayo- la seguridad de su nieta provocó otra sonrisa en la mujer.

-Ya veo- volvió a mirar el paisaje. Su nieta tenía razón; el mar estaba de un hermoso color azul, color que hacia remover algo dentro de su pecho, algo que había jurado guardar y esconder desde él se fue. El azul del mar que tanto quería, le recordaba a un joven, a un joven que envolvió su corazón con una calidez como la que sentía ahora…

" _Nace una débil nota azul, que se hace más brillante dentro de mi corazón."_

Cinco…cuatro…tres…dos…uno…

-¡Las tres en punto! ¡Adiós estúpida tienda de productos pesqueros! ¡Hola libertad!

-Bien Todoko, nos vemos el lunes a las ocho en punto- fulmine con la mirada al señor Iyami, mientras baja los brazos que había levantado para gritar. El señor Iyami contaba las ganancias de la semana como cada viernes.

-Maldito dientudo- murmure haciendo un puchero.

-Yo no sé por qué haces eso- Karako se puso a lado mío mientras guardaba mis cosas y me ponía mi gorrito- Sabes bien que regresaremos el lunes.

Ella ya tenía su bolsa deportiva en la mano. Salimos de la tienda despidiéndonos del señor Iyami.

-Odio esa tienda, los artículos pesqueros son un asco. Es demasiado para una belleza como yo- junte mis manos sobre mi pecho, cerrando los ojos. Me imagine a mí con costosas joyas y hermosos vestidos. Pero la voz de Karako me trajo a la realidad.

-No vueles tan alto princesita, estas en un pueblo pesquero y lo más importante aquí es tener un buen bote- los ojos de mi amiga se iluminaron; a ella le gustaba mucho ir a pescar, nadar, surfear, en si todo lo que fuera deporte, a Karako le encantaba y su frase siempre era: "El ejercicio lo es todo para mí."

-Lo que digas, a mí no me importa ni un mugroso barco pesquero.

Seguimos caminando por la acera de las pequeñas calles del Puerto de Minato. Este pequeño puerto era un lugar turístico; la mayoría de la gente venía por los peses que abundaban y el agradable clima que siempre había aquí. Yo soy nativa de este puerto pero, a comparación de otras personas que viven aquí; mi piel es blanca y no morena, lo que llama la atención de muchos y por eso me llaman princesa. Mi familia es muy importante, tan importante que cuando tuve la edad suficiente para valerme por mi misma me dejaron en el puerto y se fueron a Inglaterra para hacer unos negocios importantes. Desde ese entonces estoy sola…

El olor a pescado en este lugar es horrible, el sol a veces quema demasiado; pero, por la única razón por la cual no me he ido es: el hermoso color azul del mar.

-Buenas tardes _my ladys_ …- un tipo bastante raro detuvo nuestra agradable caminata, tenía lentes de sol y un estilo bastante desagradable, me dolían los ojos con tan solo verlo.- Serian tan amables de mostrarme el lugar, es más estoy en busca de _flowers_ si saben de lugares donde haya abundante flora seria _fantastic.-_ estaba tan horrorizada por el estúpido _look_ que llevaba este tipo, no me había movido para salir corriendo.- Tranquilas no se peleen.

Con esas palabras mi cabeza hizo click y reaccione.

-¿Eh? ¿Y Karako?- pero mi amiga ya no estaba.

- _Perfect,_ usted es la afortunada- el chico me tomo el brazo y comenzó a jalarme.

-¡Espere! ¡No me toque!- como pude me solté y le di una bofetada tan fuerte que hasta me dolió la mano.- Auch, ¡Ni si quiera lo conozco! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a tocar a una señorita tan delicada como yo?!

El chico al parecer estaba en el piso noqueado por la bofetada que le di; su mejilla comenzaba a inflamarse.

-¿Oye te moriste?- le pique la mejilla hinchada esperando a que reaccionara- ¡No! ¡Lo mate!- comencé a llorar; me iban a meter a la cárcel por matar a alguien con un estilo muy doloroso.

-Mira que buen golpe le diste- Karako se acercó silbando- al parecer tienes buena mano princesita.- ella se hincó para quedar a la altura de él y le apretó la mejilla inflamada, pude escuchar leves quejidos del pobre tipo; me sentí aliviada, al menos no lo había matado.

-¿A dónde fuiste Karako?- le pregunte molesta, haciendo un pequeño puchero. Ella se levantó mostrándome una paleta helada de color azul.

-Fui por esto, me aburrí de tanto pseudo inglés.

-Como sea, ya vámonos- comencé a caminar acomodándome la bolsa y mi gorrito que se habían movido por aquel ataque feroz.

-¿Lo vas a dejar así?- dijo Karako con su paleta en la boca.

-Pues si ¿Qué quieres que haga?- me gire para verla molesta; ya quería irme a mi casa y tomar un baño.

-Casi lo matas- señalo con su paleta al chico que yacía en el suelo.

Mordí mi labio inferior; este chico era desagradable, su look era un horror, pero…

-Debo estar loca- murmure antes de acercarme a él. La risita de Karako se escuchó atrás de mí.

La música que sonaba de mi celular me despertó de golpe. Según yo había programado la alarma para que no sonara durante los fines de semana; cuando mi teléfono celular cayo a causa de la vibración que él producía, fue cuando decidí levantarlo y ver qué era lo que pasaba. Se apagó en el momento que lo acerque a mi cara para ver, sin embargo volvió a sonar una vez más. El número era desconocido, tal vez Jyushiko había perdido su celular de nuevo. Apreté el botón para contestar.

-Hol…

-Señorita, ya ha amanecido es hora de levantarse. Creo que estaba dormida pues en su voz se nota el cansancio, le he llamado más de veinte veces y…

-¿Quién habla?- arrastre mis palabras, aun sentía los ojos cansados con mucho trabajo me incorpore para quedar sentada en la cama.

-Oh, ¿No se acuerda de mí?- sentía como mi cabeza se iba de lado a causa del sueño- Nos conocimos ayer, mientras caminaba vi su hermosa silueta a lado de otra hermosa silueta…- momento, esa estúpida forma de hablar.- _They were beautiful,_ nunca había visto a chicas como ustedes así que…- ese estúpido pseudo inglés, esa estúpida ropa, ese estúpido chico.

-¡Es sábado idiota, nadie se levanta tan temprano!- al fin había despertado.

-Bueno…yo…

Comenzó a balbucear tratando de disculparse; eso me gano por tonta y ayudar a las personas

-Te veo en la playa donde nos conocimos ayer- colgué y me tire en la cama… ¿Por qué a mí?...

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Se que tengo varios fanfics sin continuar, y debería terminarlos pero no se me ocurre como seguirlos. En este lapso de buscar ideas se me ocurrió este fanfic y pues…decidí publicarlo, algo de hetero no hace mal de vez en cuando. Este fanfic ya está terminado solo es cuestión de pasarlo a la computadora por lo que no tardare demasiado en actualizar. Se supone que iba a ser un one-short pero al ver el montón de hojas que se llevó en mi libreta es como para que este dividido en tres o cuatro partes máximo.**

 **Bueno la historia está basada en la letra de la canción de mi banda favorita que es Kalafina, la canción se llama Gogatsu no Mahou (Magia de Mayo o La Magia de Mayo) de ahí el título. Y al ver la letra me imagine la historia y ya sabrán.**

 **Espero que me disculpen por no actualizar los demás fanfics que tengo y ojala disfruten esta historia hetero de una de mis ships favoritas (que es como una derivación de mi OTP cof cof KaraTodo cof cof)**

 **Sin más me despido, que tengan un lindo día.**

 **Y por ahora…**

 **Sayonara. n.n)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Osomatsu-san le pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Pareja: KaramatsuxTodoko.**

 **Sin más que decir comenzamos n.n**

* * *

-¿A dónde me lleva señorita? No hay mucha gente por aquí, será acaso que usted quería pasar más tiempo a solas conmigo, eso me pone…

-Cállese antes de que lo aviente fuera del camino.

Por lo regular en la parte poblada del puerto no había mucha vegetación por lo que decidí traer al señor idiota a este lugar. En las afueras del pueblo se encontraban pequeña colinas cubiertas de abundantes árboles y flores. Yo venía muy seguido aquí ya que a pesar de que disfrutaba de bañarme en el mar, observar su hermoso color azul; la gente me molestaba muchísimo, era muy escandalosa. Es por eso que corría a estos lugares tranquilos, disfrutaba un momento de soledad, disfrutaba ser Todoko y no la princesita del Puerto de Minato.

-Bueno ya viste- me detuve de golpe y gire para verlo- aquí hay abundante flora y hierbas, pasto, cosas así. Me voy.

Caminé de regreso pasando por su lado.

-Espera- sentí que me tomaban la mano- Usted ya sabe que no soy de aquí y soy muy malo recordando el camino, siento que me perdería si volviera solo.

Gire mi cara para verlo a los ojos y decirle que se fuera mucho al carajo, sin embargo…él miraba hacia abajo; estaba avergonzado ¿Tan torpe es? Cuando subió su mirada para toparse con la mía vi algo que me dejo sorprendida; sus ojos eran color café oscuro así como la mayoría de todos los japoneses, pero, tenían algo especial ya que note cierto brillo azulado en ellos…pero…cómo…

-Que bonitos, tus ojos son de color rosa.

De pronto sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza, mis mejillas ardían como el sol que siempre iluminaba al mar. Desvié la mirada rápidamente.

-Estaré allí- señale un lugar un poco alto donde había una roca para sentarse- Avísame cuando termines- comencé a caminar en esa dirección. Ya cuando estaba un poco lejos de él, escuche un grito.

-¡Gracias!

-Idiota…-murmure aun sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

…

No importa cuanto tiempo había pasado, la vista desde este pequeño lugar era hermosa; desde aquí podía ver parte de la costa y el inmenso mar azul. Sentía que si me perdía de algún detalle que pasaba ante mis ojos era como si hubiera perdido algo valioso que el mundo de regalaba. Así era cuando niña, siempre me gusto admirar el mar desde este lugar, no bañarme en él, no sacar los regalos de que él nos daba…solamente admirar aquella belleza digna de una joya. El mar me gustaba demasiado.

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento hizo que desviara la vista un poco, notando como aquel chico seguía observando una planta de bambú mientras anotaba algo en una libreta que llevaba consigo. Él no era tan feo después de todo, los poco minutos que estuve aquí lo observe aburrida, viendo para que necesitaba tantas flores; lo único que hacía era vagar por el sendero anotando en esa libreta. Lo observe demasiado…su piel era del mismo tono que el mío, blanquecina, tal vez venga de Tokio o alguna ciudad al norte. Su cabello negro, su cuerpo bien formado; tal vez es igual a Karako y guste de hacer ejercicio…pero…lo que más llamó mi atención de él fueron sus ojos. Con un leve movimiento regrese mi vista al mar perdiéndome en aquel azul, igual que los ojos de aquel chico…un azul hermoso…

-Disculpa… ¡Wow! ¡Qué hermoso paisaje!

Me levante de golpe, el tipo había aparecido de repente.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí idiota?! ¡Te dije que me llamaras!- él me ignoro totalmente pues seguía observando el paisaje.

-Es hermoso.

Me quede callada, pues aquellas palabras me habían sorprendido. ¿Había alguien más que gustaba de aquel bello paisaje? En este pueblo era la única que le interesaba la belleza del mar, los demás solamente veían los peces que podían sacar y disfrutar del agua para refrescar sus cuerpos. Nunca me había topado con alguien qué se detuviera un instante para ver más allá de esas cosa.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- le mire arqueando mi ceja.

-Solamente mira ese hermoso color azul- note que sus ojos brillaban con ese peculiar color azul…estaba…emocionado. Soltó una carcajada y me miró.- Por si no lo sabía el azul es mi color favorito, siempre llevo una prenda de ese color- señalo su camisa azul que llevaba debajo de su chaleco negro.

\- Ya veo- desvié la mirada hacia el mar.- A mi también me encanta el color azul.

-¿Ah?

-Si bueno…el azul del mar…es el único que me gusta- comencé a caminar de regreso balbuceando como tonta mientras sentía mis mejillas ardiendo por quinta vez en este día.

-¿Qué hay más allá?- me gire para ver hacia donde se refería. El miraba un sendero donde se notaba que podíamos ir más arriba de la colina.

-No lo sé, nunca he ido hacia allá.

-Deberíamos ir, de seguro hay algo hermoso- su mirada se cruzó con la mía, otra vez aprecie esos ojos hermosos que hacían que mi corazón latiera como loco. Desvié la mirada sonrojada ¿Qué hace para ponerme así?- Sin embargo ya está atardeciendo y no quisiera poner en peligro a mi hermosa guía.

-Si ya vámonos- me gire nerviosa para seguir caminando.

-Por cierto señorita, no sé su nombre.

Me detuve de golpe. ¿Por qué apenas se le ocurrió preguntar? Claro yo también no había preguntado, pero él debe de tomar la iniciativa; y ya la tomo pero…está bien. Respire profundo para armarme de valor y poder verlo de nuevo a los ojos, y hacer una presentación decente.

-Todoko Matsuko- dije sintiendo como hablaba rápido y mi voz temblaba; mierda.- Un placer- solté tímidamente.

El sonrió de manera dulce y extendió su mano hacia mi.

-Karamatsu Matsuno, el placer es mío.

Había cambiado, ya no era aquel tipo desagradable que conocí ayer en la playa; ahora parecía un chico muy lindo, agradable y hasta atractivo. Sus ojos eran amables y hermosos. Los sentimientos crecían en mi corazón, ese brillo azul pintaba mi pálido corazón como un pincel sobre el lienzo. Eso estaba mal…no…no lo estaba.

Sin apartar mi mirada de la suya tome su cálida mano apretándola de manera amistosa.

Todoko se estaba perdiendo en un hermoso mar azul llamado Karamatsu.

" _Siento que puedo ir a cualquier lugar con tu mano junto a la mía."_

-¡Volverás a ver al perdedor!- el grito de Karako casi me deja sorda.

-Pues…si, prometí mostrarle otros lugares del puerto- enrede mis dedos en mi cabello, jugando con aquellos mechones castaños que tanto me gustan cuidar.- Además, no es tan desagradable como pensaba…

Un silbido juguetón sonó por la bocina de mi celular.

-A Todoko le gusta el perdedor- la voz de mi amiga sonó divertida.

-¡No es verdad!- me levante de mi cama haciendo un puchero; como si Karako pudiera verme.- Bueno…tal vez…-comencé a balbucear como tonta otra vez, sintiendo mis mejillas arder al recordando aquellos ojos azules.- Lo único que me gustó de él son…sus ojos.

-¿Qué tienen sus ojos?

-Tienen un extraño brillo azul, me recuerdan mucho al azul que tiene el mar…

-¿Eh?

-Son hermosos- me deje caer en la cama; sintiendo como una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro.

Todoko se iba hundiendo más y más en aquel hermoso mar llamado Karamatsu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Aquí está la segunda parte de esta historia, espero que les agrade.**

 **Muchas gracias a Shiro Honda OwO9 por su review, espero que te siga gustando esta historia.**

 **Sin más me despido, que tengan un lindo día.**

 **Y por ahora…**

 **Sayonara. n.n)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Osomatsu-san le pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Pareja: KaramatsuxTodoko.**

 **Sin más que decir comenzamos n.n**

* * *

Mi respiración era agitada; solamente a mí se me ocurría subir más allá de la pequeña colina. Para colmo el idiota de Karamatsu se había adelantado y no ha vuelto desde hace quince minutos; ese bastardo abandona chicas hermosas. Me recargue en una de las piedras para descansar un rato y cerrar un momento mis ojos. De verdad que ya necesitaba hacer más ejercicio; pude escuchar la risa de Karako dentro de mi cabeza, burlándose de mi condición física. Seguía maldiciendo mi suerte y mi condición física, abrí levemente los ojos y vi una mano tendida hacia mí.

-Vamos _my little princess_ , hay algo en la cima de esta colina que te va a gustar- él sonrió dulcemente a lo cual mis mejillas volvieron a arder.

-No me llames así.

Lo único malo de este día era que Karamatsu se había puesto unos lentes oscuros los cuales ocultaban sus bonitos ojos, y por lo cual yo no podía apreciarlos. Cuando caí en cuenta de que estaba pensando en sus ojos me regañe mentalmente.

-Es por aquí, por favor dame tu mano para ayudarte princ…

-¡Qué no me digas princesa!- de verdad me molestaba ese sobrenombre.

-Pero todo el mundo te dice así- su expresión era de sorpresa mezclada con algo de confusión.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta me dicen así por mí color de piel, es muy blanca a comparación de los demás habitantes...yo no quiero ser tratada diferente- baje mi mirada.

De verdad no me gustaba que me trataran diferente por mi color de piel, no era una princesa, no quería ser tratada como alguien importante cuando no lo era, yo era una habitante más del pueblo, yo quiero ser tratada como alguien normal.

-Todoko…vamos- me extendió su mano y me ayudó a pasar entre unas rocas. Me sorprendió un poco su cambio de actitud.

Al llegar a la cima, mis ojos brillaron ante tanta belleza: la vista hacia el mar era hermosa, ahora se podía ver más de él, el color azul inundaba totalmente el paisaje, las flores que estaban en este lugar ayudaban a crear un cuadro digno del más talentoso artísta...no, tal hermosura no podría ser hecha por humanos.

-Hermoso- fue la única palabra que salió de mi boca.

-No, es magnífico.

Pude sentir como mi mano era tomada para entrelazar nuestros dedos. Lo miré, miré aquellos ojos que tanto me gustaban y de mi boca salieron palabras que no venían de mi cabeza, palabras que si hubiera pensado nunca las habría dicho, palabras que no venían de mi cabeza, sino de mi corazón.

-Me gustan tanto tus ojos, tienen el mismo brillo azul del mar.

Cuando vi en esos ojos una pizca de sorpresa. Luego las mejillas de Karamatsu se fueron tornando de un color rojo, fue cuando caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Santa mierda.

-¡Ahh! ¡No es lo que crees!- comencé a balbucear cosas sin sentido, ahora sentía mi cara arder.

Maldición.

Pero paso algo que nunca creí que pasara. Sentí unos labios sobre los míos. Eran cálidos como el sol en la playa, algo rasposos como la arena de la playa al caminar descalzo, eran frescos como la briza marina, eran perfectos...Para mí.

Hundiéndose totalmente en el mar llamado Karamatsu, Todoko cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

…

-¡¿Te beso?!

El grito de mis dos amigas me dejó casi sorda.

-¡La princesa ya tiene a su príncipe!- chilló Jyushiko. Jyushiko es empleada de una tienda de trajes de baño y accesorios para la playa; es una mujer de piel oscura con cabellos dorados, con un bonito cuerpo, su sentido de la moda hace que sea la mujer más atractiva del lugar. Tiene muchos pretendientes pero ella tiene el típico pensamiento de una niña de doce años: espera a su príncipe azul.- Que envidia.

-Tan bajo caíste, es un perdedor- Kakaro parecía estar celosa.

-Tranquila Karako ya vendrá un chico para ti, hay que celebrar porque la princesa ya tiene novio- animó Jyushiko.

-Aun no es mi novio…- murmuré avergonzada.

-¡¿Qué?!

…

No podía ser novia de alguien que no conocía. Sin embargo todos los días iba con Karamatsu a estudiar cada una de las flores que había en "nuestro lugar secreto", así le habíamos puesto.

" _Nos enamoramos durante la magia de mayo, cuando me mostraste el nombre de las flores."_

-Soy botánico, me gustan mucho las flores y estudio a cada una de ellas, es un mundo fascinante e interesante- cada que hablaba de algo que le gustaba el brillo azul de sus ojos se hacía más notorio.

Al final terminé por ayudarlo, haciendo dibujos para aquella libreta que siempre llevaba ya que según él yo dibujaba hermoso. Y eso lo notó cuando dibujé su rostro en una página de uno de sus libros que me presto para no aburrirme cuando lo acompañaba. Cada día conocía cosas nuevas de las flores y cosas nuevas de Karamatsu.

 _-¡Oh my god!_ \- su grito me había asustado por lo que deje de dibujar una de las plantas que me había dicho y corrí hacia él.

-Karamatsu ¿Estás bien?- pregunte preocupada

-Este es...un lirio japonés...por lo regular sólo florecen en primavera, se dan en climas tropicales y...y es hermosa, nunca creí ver alguno.- Sus manos temblaban, tan emocionado estaba por encontrarse esas florecitas; eran pequeñas blancas con marcas azules y amarillas, de cierta forma tenían su encanto.-Estas flores son dignas de ti _my beautiful princess_ \- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.- Tú, eres la primera chica que no sale corriendo, que soporta mi presencia y que dice algo bonito de mí, tu eres demasiado especial y eres algo único que me ha pasado en la vida, así como encontrar estas hermosas flores…yo…en estas semanas que he estado contigo, me he dado cuenta de que me gustas mucho...quisiera que me dieras el honor de convertirme en tu amante*, quiero que estás flores sean tuyas…

" _Así que vamos a confiar en la palabra llamada "amor""_

Cada palabra hacía que el corazón de Todoko se inundaba de aquel mar llamado Karamatsu, tan lleno estaba que el agua comenzó a brotar de sus mejillas.

" _Esas cosas preciosas que se encuentran en mi corazón, ¿Están más allá del cielo al que apuntas?"_

Con una sonrisa, un abrazo y un beso delante de aquellas flores de mayo, ambos unieron sus corazones para estar juntos hasta la eternidad.

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Tomé la palabra amante, porque según yo es la traducción de la palabra Koibito (** **恋人** **) y el amante no es solo una pareja, ni un novio, si no más especial. Así es el amor entre Karamatsu y Todoko en esta historia.**

 **Hola n.n)/**

 **Aquí está la tercera parte de esta historia, espero que les agrade. Me había tardado porque ya entre a la escuela y pues pfff muchos trabajos, tareas, etc. Trataré de hacer un esfuerzo para pasar a la computadora mi historia y subirlo lo más rápido posible.**

 **Muchas gracias a Shiro Honda OwO9 por sus reviews, espero que te siga gustando esta historia.**

 **Sin más me despido, que tengan una linda noche.**

 **Y por ahora…**

 **Sayonara. n.n)/**


End file.
